Vegitarian Vampire
by bloodsuckingpirates
Summary: you all know the stories Twilight and New Moon. Well this puts a new twist on those.Have you ever heard of Shannon Cullen? Well you probably haven't.Shannon's here and she has a problem. Will the cullens help her? Will bella be okay a new vamp?
1. Proluge

A/N: hey this is going to be my longest story yet. And you all should know that if I don't get more than 10 reviews(of chapter one which I will post in one week) I will not up date I hope you like

Prologue-

This is a story about me. You probably never heard of me and are a little confused. My name is Shannon Cullen, don't freak because I'll explain every thing in this. You all know the order of family members of the Cullen's and hales. It goes Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Now you probably are wondering where I come in. In the seven members I go between two and three.

You are now thinking that I am lying but to tell you the truth everything I tell you is every bit factual. in the world of vampires most are the one you fear the most. Then there are the ones like us .there are three families of vegetarian vampires. There is the Cullen's/Hales, then there is a family in Alaska Tanya's, and then there is or should I say are the bull family that only consist of two members.

The bull family includes Daniel and Kyle. Well in this little thing of mine this little vegetarian vampire family comes into play.

I guess you could call them the bad of the story ,but only one technically is. Another character will also come into paly in the thing of mine. And that is Devin has a special gift and came all the way from Italy.

A/N: so that this is so short but prologues aren't supposed to be all that long. I hope that intrigued you to keep on reading


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I did not write Twilight.

P.S. this is for my whole story


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N: hi ya, when I first wrote this it did not have chapters so I hope that I break it in the most inconvenient places to leave you wanting more. R&R!**

Chapter one – Finally Home

I was running through forks Washington headed out of the small cozy town. I was headed for the beautiful spacious house belonging to the Cullen's. I came to a stop at the end of the driveway leading to the house. As I walked at a normal speed, for me, up to the house I could hear the silent movements about it. I stopped just out side of the house, opened my mouth slightly and heard an unfamiliar scene. It was Edwards's voice and a female that I didn't recognize. "She's back!" I hear Alice almost scream in excitement from the up stairs.

I walked into the wonderful house and accidentally let my mouth fall open and another scene unfolded. It was an unfriendly conversation between Dad, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Mom and some dude I didn't know. Mom was immediately in front of me her arms tightly wrapped around me in a very large motherly bear hug. "Shannon I'm so happy your home now I was worried for you, even though Edward told not to." she said slightly muffled from my shoulder. The she suddenly stepped back to let each of the others their turn to hug me in order that went; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and then finally Dad. "Dad why aren't you at work." I asked he shrugged.

"Hey where's Edward you'd think he would be here to welcome me back." Alice burst out laughing. It's not like she isn't crazy.

"What? Alice what is your problem?"

"Edward has forgotten you." Jasper said smirking slightly

"Me? Who can forget me? I'm so me. Seriously me, nooo!"

"Oh Edward didn't forget you their just fooling you." Emmett said smiling at the joke.

"He's with Bella" Alice managed to say after calming down a bit.

I squinted at Alice and jasper before saying "uh. Who is Bella? ... Well I have been gone for four years in England and you expect me to know every thing that happed while I was gone. You must have been delirious." My family just stood there impressed at what I had said. after a moment Alice began to explain "well no we didn't think you would know every thing, but Edward is…" but she didn't get much farther because Rosalie cut her off and said " Edward is in LOVE" she made air quotes when she said love. You could clearly tell that rose was making a big deal of it and that she didn't like it very much. I smiled an ornery smile that could have scared the hair off of a mouse.

"I guess there is only one way to get him home" Alice burst out laughing again but she couldn't help it.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up Edward! We're going to sugar mountain Edward! Sugar Mountain!!!!!" I thought, with a slightly demented tone like the Unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn that I found searching the web, hoping that Edward could hear. "O.M.G. sugar mountain! Sugar Mountain!" my brain screamed.

I could hear it all the way across town. Edward sounded extremely excited "come now Bella you must come with me to sugar mountain. Since I promised to never leave you side you have no choice in the matter." "What? I have no idea what you're talking about. So since I know nothing I'm not going." I heard what I believe to be Bella answer him. "Not going! Well of course you're going." I heard Edward growl playfully. Then I heard the air movements indicating that Edward had placed Bella on his back and went out the window.

In a little less than two minutes he was standing out side of the house. "Sugar mountain." He said in a confirmative tone.

I hear steps on the porch stairs that could only be made by a human. Then the door opened and there stood Edward and Bella, or so I presumed, "Edward darling how nice it is to see you again" I said putting on a heavy slightly bored English accent. "Did you bring my baby?"

"Of course I would not forget your precious baby." he said effortlessly matching the accent.

"Oh bullshit, you did forget and Alice had to remind you. Didn't she?" I said dropping the accent and laughing. "You know I'll never admit to that" Edward said stepping forward and hugging me. I opened my mouth to say some thing but instead a got a large crashing noise. I gasped "Edward I gasp at you. You broke the TV you naughty boy." I took a distancing step for good measure. Edward then growled and tried to seize my head but I dodged so he missed. I stood behind him taunting him suddenly, after not paying good enough attention, his arm was around my head and he was giving me a noogie. "Edward stop!" I managed to say because I was laughing so hard I wasn't breathing. I saw Edward look at Alice and become startled "oh yeah" he said letting go of my head and straitening up. "Uh Bella this is my sister Shannon, Shannon this is the love of my life Bella." He said gesturing between us "really, Edward, the love of your life? I thought I had that pretty much covered." I thought loudly but all that Bella could see was me standing with my arms folded and smiling. "Yes to the first and no you're my sister." Edward said rising to the bait. "Oh Edward you know I was only joking, JK." I said aloud. "Okay don't do that it is so not you. And you need to see my room unless you have already." He said taking Bella's hand and walking toward the stairs.

"Come now Edward how could I've only just got back and finally now getting up to speed." I said fallowing them Edward turned and gave me a warning look. I gave him an innocent smile in return.

I walked around the small spacious room "Don't you think it's a bit small Edward?" I said looking at his complex stereo, "Ah, and you added to it" I gestured toward the stereo. "Yeah it's a bit smaller, but I deal, and yes I did add to that and my collection" he said. He was about to say something else, but I winked at him and let my mouth stay open. Bella stood open mouthed as an old memory unfolded…

Memory

"Actually," jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

End memory

I found a piece of lint in my pocket, but did I throw it away like a normal person would? NO, I flicked it at Edward and it hit him upside the head. I quickly suppressed a giggle. Next, I found a piece of paper and wrote want to fight? On it then flicked it at Edward as well. This time, it hit him on the forehead. "It's on," he whispered, "Here in your room; don't you think something _valuable _might break?" I asked in my mind, eyeing the stereo. "No," he replied. "Oh, don't be so sure" I said aloud, smirking. Bella turned to look at me from her seat next to Edward. "Fine, let's take this outside. Bella _please _stay inside with Alice." He got up and walked out of the room, slowly enough, that Bella could see him.

Outside, it was a beautiful and bright afternoon.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Geeze I really missed this in those four years, major bummer!" I stood in a relaxed defensive position. I raised my hand palm up and curled my fingers. Edward launched at me but I side stepped easily evading his pathetic attack.

"you know I have gotten better in those four years." Edward spat, he heard he pathetic comment.

"then show it!" I laughed springing at him, Taken by surprise as only I can evoke Edward fell under my weight. "I win!" I laughed.

"Yes you certainly do, you where always around to beat down my ego. And now you're back. Go beat Emmett's ego his has gotten too big as of recently."

Alice stood at the bottom of the steps neither of us noticed her we were to involved in our conversation. A smile lit her face, she was happy to have me back possibly more so than Edward. That would be because her shopping buddy is back.

"Bella heard something and is now headed down the stairs in pursuit of you Edward. Plus she's not quite sure she likes Shannon, yet." Alice told us. Edward started for the stairs when I saw that he had dirt all over his back from the way I had beaten him. 'You have dirt on your back, Andy!" Andy is my nickname for him and it's always been that way, his for me is candy 'cause it rhymes with Andy.

"Then get it off Candy" Edward stopped walking so I could, Alice looked perplexed, the family other than Carlisle don't know about the names.

Bella tipped down the porch steps and was about to smack face first into the gravel drive way. But I caught her, she looked up thankful. She gripped my arm as I set her up right. See, at sometimes I'm faster than Edward but only on rare occasions.

"Charlie will be home soon and if I'm not there you won't even be able to enter the house. Oh and can we take the car? I'd prefer not to run." she asked and Edward kissed her forehead "of course love. I'll be right back." Edward then turned to me and asked if I wanted to check on my babies. To which the answer was, duh.

We ran back to the garage that you cannot see from any floor of the house roof included. It was actually a very large building; we have way too many cars. Bella hasn't even seen half of them. Rose and I are constantly competing over who has the most cars.

Edward led me to the back of the building to a row of covered cars. That entire row was mine. Rose had the row in front or this one and the first row consists of everybody else's. There is also another small attachment that houses the old cars, most of are mine. The rows are fifteen cars long; I told you it was a big building.

My row starts with my Ferrari F430 spider and my Ferrari Enzo and my Ferrari 599GTB, followed by the silver and blue Dodge Viper Coupe, then the Chevrolet Corvette Z06, my four Lamborghini's the Murciélago (lime green), Murciélago LP640 roadster, Diablo (purple), and Gallardo roadster (yellow). My two lotus's follow those, my Elise (blue) and Exige (orange). Then there is my Maserati MC12. Then the Lexus LF-A, the '68 Camaro and last but not least was the F1 car.

I inspected each one as the dust cover was removed. "You took them out at least once a year right?" I ask my babies have to stay in use, Edward nodded. "Rose didn't touch them right?"

"To the best of my ability and Emmett's, yes she did not touch them."

Edward placed the last of the dust covers in the cabinet and made for the first row. He walked over to the Volvo S80 and opened the door.

"Aw, you dumped the Porsche Carrera GT for that hunk of junk. Ok I'll admit it goes fast but it doesn't have the visual appeal."

"hey don't diss, I did not dump the GT it's in one of the storage rooms with your old cars. This blends in better here than any or the cars in your 's and Rosalie's rows."

"Oh and when you pick up Bella and take her home send Alice out here would you please? Is rose winning?"

"Yes I will and yes she is by one car."

"Oh, hells! Have you been window shopping recently?"

"No, you have to do it on your own."

"How much you want to bet that the car she's winning by was picked by Emmett?"

"The usual"

"Unwise, very unwise."

"Crap! They had the conversation here, didn't they?" I just nodded and he said "I'll do it when I get back." Grumbling to himself he got in the car and drove off.

Alice stepped in the door way, a curious look on her face. "hey which would you like to ride in today?" I asked waving arms flamboyantly towards my row.

"When you go car shopping you have to have something flashy to show you're here to buy big. But fast because we don't want to miss Edwards little show, now do we?" we laughed evilly and got in to my Maserati MC12. Just like she said flashy but fast.

We were successful; I now had the lead by one very sexy very fast car. Rose you are going down. See rose and I have this little competition going on. We are both big car people, so we are seeing who has the most and you can't have any repeat cars.

We got back to the house at the same time Edward did, "hey Edward?" I called "you ready to get on your groove thing. Oh and no help this time!" Edward ran disappearing into the house; I turned to Alice and asked "was that a little harsh?"

"No things have been way to quiet without you, oh and this is the first time Edwards lost a bet in the past four years." We laughed.

Some how the word got round to the family, that Edward lost a bet to me and had to do the usual so they all gathered in the living room to wait for him.


End file.
